Magnus, I Need Your Help
by deannaG
Summary: Alec wakes up in his old room in the Institute. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 28.
1. Alec

_**Magnus:**_ _...But what would happen if YOU were faced with a changed timeline?_

 _ **Alec:**_ _I would show up at your door and convince you to help me put things right._

 **Deja Vu** chapter 4

And a new fanfic is born.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec turns to his right and stretches out his left arm without opening his eyes. His arm hits the mattress. He opens his eyes and quickly sits up. He's in his room in the Institute.

He gets out the bed. He's in a black tshirt and black sleep pants.

Shaking his head, he walks over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. The drawer is empty. He checks the other five drawers and they are also empty. He sees a pair of black sneakers by the closet door and slips them on. He opens the closet, only empty hangers are in there.

He walks into the bathroom and puts the light on. He glances in the mirror and relaxes when he sees the two runes on his neck, at least something is right.

He leaves the bathroom and glances around the bedroom but he doesn't see his phone nor his stele. With a sigh, he leaves the bedroom and walks down the hallway to the elevators.

He takes an elevator to the ground floor. He walks into the War Room. He doesn't recognize any of the ShadowHunters and none of them acknowledge his presence.

Alec wonders if he's invisible, then he hears, "Can I help you?"

Alec slowly turns around and faces Victor Aldertree, "I'm not sure."

Aldertree laughs, "Let's start with, who are you?"

"Alec Lightwood."

Aldertree coldly says, "I doubt that. Now what is your real name?"

Alec nods, "I guess you can't help me then."

Aldertree grabs his arm, "ShadowHunter, identify yourself."

Alec pulls his arm out of Aldertree's grasp, "I did." He walks away.

Aldertree chases after him, "Stop."

Alec easily sidesteps two ShadowHunters and runs out the Institute. He runs across the street to the subway station. He goes down the stairs two at a time, and jumps the turnstile. A train has just pulled into the station. He runs into a car, the doors close just as Aldertree and another ShadowHunter get to the platform.

Alec sits down and holds his head in his hands, he needs to get to Brooklyn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus pours the martini into a glass. Today is a rare day when he has no clients lined up. Maybe he will go see the Michelangelo display at the Museum of Modern Art. He sips his martini and smiles, another perfect martini.

Somebody bangs on the door. He glares and sets the glass on the bar. Whoever is at the door is going to be charged double for bothering him on an off day. He walks to the door.

He opens the door and sees a ShadowHunter. Magnus narrows his eyes, "What do you want?"

The ShadowHunter smiles, "Magnus, I need your help."

Magnus glares at him. A Shadowhunter that calls him by name, is going to be charged fourfold, "And why would I help you, _ShadowHunter_?"

"Because you're my husband."

Magnus laughs, "I, marry a ShadowHunter? Not in this world. Tell me, _husband_ , why would I marry you?"

"Because we fell in love."

Magnus blinks and looks at his visitor. Tall, dark hair, warm hazel eyes, and beautiful. Magnus sighs, "Fine, _husband_ , come in." He walks into the living room. "Tell me, what is my husband's name?"

Alec walks in and closes the door behind him, "Alec Lightwood."

Magnus stops and turns around, "Lightwood?" He walks back to Alec, "Not only did I marry a ShadowHunter, but a Lightwood?"

Alec shrugs, "Yes."

Magnus shakes his head, turns around and walks to the bar to retrieve his martini. He sits in a chair and watches Alec sit down on the sofa. Magnus sips his martini.

Alec looks around and smiles, "Where's the coffee table?"

Magnus narrows his eyes, "How do you know about the coffee table?"

Alec smiles, "We live here."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, _**I**_ live here."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Magnus sips his martini, "I got rid of the coffee table years ago."

"Max is going to be pissed."

"Who's Max?"

Alec's smile brightens, "Our son."

Magnus blinks, "Son? We have a son? An orphaned ShadowHunter who lost his parents to demons?"

Alec looks at him confused, "No, Max is a warlock. He was left on the steps of the Institute as a baby."

"Let me get this straight. A Lightwood married a warlock and adopted a warlock baby?"

Alec nods, "In a nutshell, that is what I did."

Magnus finishes his martini, "Why?"

"I told you, we fell in love."

Magnus shakes his head and refills his glass with a flick of his wrist, "And the Clave allowed all this?"

Alec shrugs, "It took time but yes."

"Are we happily married?"

Alec smiles, "Twenty two years happy."

Magnus finishes his martini. He is about to respond when somebody knocks on the door. Magnus sighs. He stands up and walks towards the door. He glances back at the sofa and sees that Alec is gone. Magnus nods, this second uninvited guest is sending off alarms in his head. He opens the door.

It's Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus sighs, "What do you want?"

Lorenzo smiles, "And a _good morning_ to you too, Magnus."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "It was until you showed up."

"Magnus, are you alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"May I come in?"

Magnus steps back, "Fine."

Lorenzo walks into the loft, "Victor Aldertree, the Head of the Institute, has informed me that a man going by the name of 'Alec Lightwood' may make his way here."

"Again I ask, why?"

Lorenzo shakes his head, "I do not meddle in ShadowHunter business, but if this man shows up, you are not to talk to him." He walks through the loft. He looks in the kitchen.

Magnus nods, "Fine, if he comes here, I'll send Aldertree a fire message." Magnus follows him through the loft.

"No, call _**me**_."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "You? I thought you weren't meddling in ShadowHunter business."

Lorenzo smiles, "If this man is important to the ShadowHunters, there must be a reason. I want to know what he knows." He glances into the bedrooms.

"Suppose he doesn't want to tell you."

"Oh he will tell me, Magnus, I guarantee it." He walks over to the balcony door and looks out.

Magnus nods, "Okay, if he shows up, I'll give you a call."

Lorenzo smiles, "Excellent. Thank you, Magnus." He walks back to the loft door.

"You're welcome."

Lorenzo opens the door and leaves.

Magnus watches Lorenzo walk down the hall and get into a waiting elevator. They nod at each other as the elevator doors close. Magnus' eyes narrow as he closes the loft door and walks into the living room, "He's gone."

Alec calmly walks out of a spare bedroom, "Max's room."

Magnus nods absently, "Of course, the bedroom closest to ours."

"Who was that?"

Magnus sighs, "Lorenzo Rey. The High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Oh? Why aren't you the High Warlock?"

Magnus sighs, "I gave up the position, a long time ago. Too much stress."

"Oh. Why didn't you hand me over?"

Magnus smiles, "I trust you. I don't know why. But I do."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "I once said those exact words to you."

"And?"

"Then I walked out the loft."

"Oh."

Alec shakes his head, "I was all about duty when we first met. I tried to fight my feelings for you. Nah, more like I thought if I pretended they didn't exist, they would go away. When you crashed my wedding, it became clear to me that marrying Lydia was selfish of me. You were right, all three of us would have been lonely and miserable."

"I thought you said, we fell in love."

Alec sighs, "We did. It was magical but I was an idiot. You kept trying to pull me close and all I did was shove you away."

"I crashed your wedding to 'Lydia'?"

"Yes, you walked in and it hit me, here was this worldly and powerful warlock who could have anybody and he picked me. Me of all people. So I walked over to you and in front of my parents, my family, my friends, ShadowHunters, Clave members, all those people, I kissed you. It was probably the first thing I did for myself in a long time."

"Wow. I assume that caused problems."

Alec shrugs, "A few. But we handled them. The love rune appearing was further proof that we belonged together."

"How does a rune appear?"

Alec smiles, "We still don't know how, but I almost died and you kissed me, thinking that it would wake me up or something," he taps the love rune, "instead this showed up."

"Interesting."

There is a knock on the door. Magnus sighs. Alec calmly walks back into _Max's_ room as Magnus walks to the door and opens it.

Aldertree smiles, "Good morning, Magnus."

Magnus refrains from rolling his eyes as he nods, "Morning, what can I do for you?"

Aldertree pushes his way into the loft, "Any visitors this morning?"

Magnus glares at Aldertree's back as he closes the door, "Other than Lorenzo Rey, no."

Aldertree walks into the living room and glances into the kitchen, "Oh, he told you about 'Alec Lightwood'?"

Magnus walks over to him, "Yes, but nobody by that name has been here."

Aldertree glances into Magnus' bedroom and walks towards _Max's_ room, "Oh? I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

Aldertree continues to walk through the loft with Magnus following, "Because he ran out of the Institute and according to sources came directly into Brooklyn."

Magnus folds his arms as he watches Aldertree glance out the balcony door, "Brooklyn is a big borough, maybe he went to visit somebody else."

Aldertree turns around and looks at Magnus, "Oh no, the only person he would seek help from is you."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "And yet, I don't know who this man is."

"Good, let's keep it that way. When he shows up, let me know right away." Aldertree walks to the loft door.

Magnus nods, "Of course."

Aldertree nods, "Good day then." He leaves the loft. Magnus watches as he walks down the hall to the elevator and gets in.

Magnus closes the door with a sigh. He walks into the living room, "You seem to be quite popular this morning."

Alec walks into the living room, "Yes, considering that Aldertree refused to acknowledge who I was when I introduced myself. Yet he knows that I would come to you for help."

Magnus nods, "That is strange, since I've never heard of you until today."

Alec sighs, "I need a computer."

Magnus glances at the door, "It _**would**_ be a good idea to get out of here. Library?"

Alec nods, "Grand Army Plaza would be best."

Magnus nods and opens a portal. They leave the loft and arrive outside the Central Library of Brooklyn. Alec glances around Flatbush Avenue and Eastern Parkway.

Magnus smiles, "Paranoid much?"

Alec nervously laughs, "They knew I would show up at your door."

Magnus nods, "Then let's make this quick."

Alec nods as they walk into the Library and take the elevator to the third floor Computer Center.

They walk to the computers at the back of the room and Alec sits in front of one. Magnus pulls out a chair and turns it around, so he can watch the room.

As he types, Alec asks, "So why are you helping me?"

Magnus glances at him, "That is what husbands do."

Alec laughs, "Oh, _**now**_ we are husbands."

Magnus shrugs, "Lorenzo and Aldertree knew you were coming to my loft, so there must be some truth to us being married."

"Right, besides me telling you."

Magnus nods, "Impartial opinions."

"Who are looking for me."

"Yes." Magnus glances at the computer screen, "Is that the Institute website?"

Alec smiles, "I know a few tricks. My passwords obviously don't work, but I can still bring up the general sites. I just want to see births and deaths."

"My husband, the computer hacker."

Alec laughs. Magnus smiles.

Alec stops laughing and sits back in the chair, "I'm dead."

Magnus glances around the room, "What do you mean, dead?"

"Here in your world, I died when I was seven."

"How?"

"I was killed in Central Park." Alec sits up, "Wait a minute, Max had a nightmare when he was fourteen about this. I don't know all the details, but he saved me." Alec pinches his nose and closes his eyes, "By the angel, now I have a headache."

Magnus gently squeezes his arm, "Have you eaten today?"

Alec sighs, "No. After I woke up, Aldertree chased me out of the Institute. My main concern was getting to you."

Magnus smiles, "There's a Dunkin on Empire, breakfast?"

Alec smiles, "Coffee."

Magnus laughs, "Are we done here?"

Alec shuts off the computer and nods, "I found out what happened to 'me'."

They stand and leave the computer room. They take the stairs downstairs and leave the library.

Magnus asks, "Portal?"

Alec smiles, "It's only one block, Magnus."

"But it's one huge block, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "Alexander?"

"Oh, I assume that Alec is short for Alexander."

Alec nods as they start walking up Flatbush Avenue, "It is, but you are the only one that calls me 'Alexander'."

"Oh."

Alec laughs, "I've learned that regardless of the differences, some things will always be the same."

Magnus nods, "Some things are universal."

Alec smiles, "Like you and I always being together."

"Sounds romantic."

Alec laughs, "We are soulmates, Magnus, and it seems that we always find each other no matter what obstacles stand in our way."

As they continue walking, Magnus asks, "So how did we meet?"

Alec laughs. Magnus smiles, "I didn't think that was a funny question."

"Sorry Magnus, but we 'met' so many times. Our official first meeting was when I saved you from Circle members in a nightclub."

Magnus sniffs, "Circle? They exist in your world still?"

Alec nods, "Yes, Valentine is dead, but his followers are still around doing shit. I suspect, my death here is their doing."

"I haven't heard about Valentine for years, but I suspect that he is alive."

Alec nods, "Yes, he is."

Magnus shakes his head, "Can we change the subject?"

Alec smiles, "Of course. Getting back to your question, I was a stammering mess when our eyes meet for the first time. I barely remembered my name."

Magnus smiles, "How long after that, did we get married?"

Alec laughs, "Two months."

Magnus stops and looks at him, "Two MONTHS?"

Alec nods, "Like I said, we fell in love."

"Damn." They continue walking up Flatbush.

Magnus smiles, "Is Max your only child?"

Alec nods, "Yes he is."

"How does he feel about having a ShadowHunter father?"

Alec laughs, "He loves it. His knowledge of runes rivals most of my instructors."

Magnus laughs, "I don't even know him, but that makes me proud."

Alec nods, "Married to the man that I love and being a father, was something I never thought was available to me as a ShadowHunter, but dreams do come true."

Magnus smiles, "I'm happy for you."

Alec glances at him, "Once we figure out how to save him, I'm sure your Alec will be knocking on your door."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "You assume that we are meant to be together."

Alec smiles, "I don't assume, I _**know**_."

They cross Empire Boulevard and walk over to Dunkin Donuts. Alec holds the door as Magnus walks in. Magnus smiles, "Thank you. If you know so much, what am I getting?"

Alec smiles as they walk to the counter, "A large tea, little milk, no sugar."

"How?"

Alec laughs, "I keep telling you, husbands." He smiles at the cashier and gives her their order. Magnus pays for it. It's prepared and they take their food to a table at the back. Alec sits against the wall, so he can watch the entrance and look out the front window. Magnus sits across from him.

Magnus drinks his tea, "So, _husband_ , how do we fix this?"

Alec shakes his head, "No idea. Max saved me, but I'm not sure if he is going to show up here. And I don't even know how we could even find out if he does or doesn't."

"Do _**we**_ go back and save my Alec?"

Alec shrugs, "Again, I have no idea. If we go back, Max might already be there. Young me and Max can't see either of us without screwing up everything." Alec sighs, "Max understands all this time travel/other world stuff, it just gives me a headache." He drinks his coffee as he tries to think.

"Okay, my Alec is dead, but how does that explain _you_ being here?"

Alec shakes his head, "I don't have an answer to that either, Magnus. This could be another world or it could be my world if Max hadn't have saved me. I really don't know."

"Oh, so YOU could be MY Alec?"

Alec shrugs as he rubs his forehead, "No idea."

Magnus nods and finishes his tea as Alec finishes his coffee. Alec glances at the window, "By the angel, it's Jace."

Magnus turns around and sees a male blond ShadowHunter outside. Magnus quickly flicks his hand and puts up a barrier hiding them.

Alec looks at him, "What did you do that for?"

"Who is Jace?"

"He's my parabatai."

"Right, in YOUR world, but what was he, when you were seven?"

"I didn't know him then."

Magnus nods, "Therefore he is a stranger to you _**now**_."

Alec slowly nods, "And his being here is not an accident."

Magnus nods, "When you went on the Institute site, it must have set off alarms. Aldertree sent him looking for you."

Alec sits back, "Damn it, so the loft is probably now being watched."

"Yes, they know that you are in Brooklyn and assume that I'm with you."

"Now what?"

Magnus stands, "Now we get out of here."

Alec stands and nods, "And go where?"

Magnus opens a portal, "After you." Alec and Magnus leave Dunkin Donuts and walk into a living room.

Alec looks around, "This is your Sunset Park house?"

"How do you know about my safe houses?"

Alec laughs, "As Max would say, we had a lot of drama before we got married and you bought us here when the loft wasn't safe."

"Oh, yes this is Sunset Park."

Alec nods as he sits in a chair, "I wish Max was here, he would know what to do."

Magnus' phone rings. **Lorenzo Rey**. Magnus rolls his eyes and hits 'ignore'. Magnus glances at Alec, "Lorenzo, I bet Aldertree told him about you being at the Library."

Alec sighs, "He is probably waiting at the loft for you."

"He is going to have a long wait."

Magnus gets a text message from Lorenzo, _**Bane where are you?**_

Magnus rolls his eyes, "He's persistent." He puts his phone back in his pocket without answering the text.

"He's a pain in the ass."

Magnus laughs, "They are desperate to get their hands on you."

Alec nods, "Gotta wonder why, considering I'm dead."

"Maybe they want to know WHY you're not dead."

"Could be."

There's a knock on the door. Alec and Magnus look at each other. Alec runs into a bedroom as Magnus walks to the door. He opens it.

Aldertree and Lorenzo are standing there. Aldertree pushes the door open as Lorenzo walks in, "Bane, is your phone broken?"

Magnus glares at both of them, "Why are you here?"

Aldertree searches the room as Lorenzo looks at Magnus, "The real question is, why are YOU here, Bane?"

"This is my house."

"Right, but you live in the loft. So, why would you be here?"

"Why would that be of concern to you, Lorenzo?"

"Avoiding my question, Bane."

"More like, not seeing a reason for it. Nor do I see a reason for the two of you being here."

"You know why we are here, so just tell us why you are in Sunset Park."

"Right, Alec Lightwood. If you must know, I was in Park Slope with a client and decided to drop in here to air it out."

Aldertree returns to the living room, after looking through the house, "And we are supposed to believe that?"

Magnus looks at him coldly, "I don't care what you believe, it's the truth. Now how about the two of you leave and let me get back to what I was doing."

Lorenzo sneers, "Airing out the place?"

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Lorenzo rolls his eyes and leaves without a word. Aldertree glares at Magnus, "If I find out that you are helping him, you will be sent to the City of Bones."

Magnus coldly looks at him, "Do not threaten me, ShadowHunter."

"I'm the Head of the Institute."

"I don't give a damn who you are. Now get out of my house." Magnus stands by the door and holds it open.

Aldertree glances around the house one last time, then walks out. Magnus slams the door and runs into the bedroom, "Alexander, we have to leave."

The bedroom is empty. Magnus goes into the bathroom, but that also is empty. Returning to the bedroom, he notices an open window and curses. He runs out the bedroom and leaves the house. He runs to the back of the house and looks around. Something tells him to go left and he runs in that direction.

He turns the corner and sees Aldertree walking through a portal dragging an unconscious Alec.

Magnus quickly magics a tracker in his hand and throws it. The tracker lands on the back of Alec's shirt, just as the portal closes. Magnus counts to twenty then gets a location from the tracker. He opens a portal.

He is in a warehouse. He slowly walks down a hallway. He hears Aldertree, "Now who are you?"

Magnus hears Alec answer him, "I told you, I'm Alec Lightwood."

Magnus hears Alec cry out in pain and quickly walks closer. He looks around the corner and sees Alec handcuffed and sitting on the floor. Aldertree is standing over him.

Magnus narrows his eyes when he sees Zachary off to the side. He wonders if Lorenzo is also somewhere around.

Aldertree coldly says, "Alexander Lightwood is dead, who are _you_?"

Alec glares at him, "Why are you so insistent that I'm dead?"

Aldertree punches Alec. Alec falls back, his head hitting the floor hard. Magnus creates a fireball and throws it at Aldertree.

Zachary easily blocks it and flicks his hand. Handcuffs appear on Magnus' wrists. Magnus glares at him and runs into the room. Zachary flicks his hand and Magnus slips and falls.

Magnus sits up and glares at Zachary, "Why are you helping him?"

Zachary laughs, "Why are YOU helping a dead man?"

"Does he look _dead_ to you?"

Aldertree laughs, "He will be in a couple of minutes." He pulls out a blade.

Magnus tries to free his hands as Aldertree brings the blade to an unconscious Alec's throat.

A fireball hits Aldertree in the head, decapitating him. The blade falls to the floor.

Magnus watches as a young man walks into the room, his blue eyes coldly look at Zachary, "Daddy and I took care of you before, now back the fuck away from him."

Zachary sneers at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Doesn't matter." The young man throws two fireballs at Zachary. The warlock screams as he bursts into flames.

The young man runs over to Alec and sits on the floor beside him. He gently lifts Alec's head and rests it on his leg. He snaps his fingers and the cuffs disappear from his father's wrists. He flicks a hand at Magnus, the handcuffs unlock and fall to the floor.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks up, "Hey blueberry."

Magnus watches as the young man's eyes sparkle and a big smile comes to his face. He kisses Alec's cheek, "Hi Daddy. Poppa misses you."

Alec smiles, "And I miss Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Max, I presume."

Max looks at him and giggles, "That would be me." He looks at Alec, "Daddy, Poppa is going to be pissed."

"About what, blueberry?"

Max kisses his cheek, "Hanging out with another Magnus. Bad Daddy."

Alec slowly sits up. He touches the back of his head and is relieved not to see blood on his hand, "Shit, Poppa is going to be pissed that I have another concussion."

Magnus watches as Max's eyes go cold. Max glares at the two bodies, "Lucky I can't bring them back to life." He helps Alec to his feet and hugs his father tight.

Magnus stands as well, "So is MY Alec alive?"

Max smiles at him, "Yes he is and in the Institute at this very minute."

Alec nods, "By the angel, that is good news. Max what happened?"

Max glares at the two bodies, "Mistress Destiny doesn't like repeat deaths, so when they killed young you in this world at the same age that _**you**_ were killed, she put YOU in this world to fix it."

Alec rubs his head, "But I didn't fix it."

Max nods, "True, I saved this world's young Alec, just as I saved you when I was fourteen, but if I hadn't you were taking steps to fix it yourself."

Magnus shakes his head, "How could we? Alec ran out the window and got grabbed by Aldertree." He glares at Alec, "Why the hell did you leave?"

Alec shrugs, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I heard Aldertree get closer to the bedroom and couldn't find a good place to hide, so I went out the window. I figured I would run around the block and sneak back in, but Aldertree and Zachary were there. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Max nods, "Mistress Destiny knew I was on my way to save young you in this world, so it didn't matter. After that, my next step was to come get you and return you to Poppa."

Alec nods, "I need to be with Poppa."

A fire message flies through the air, Magnus catches it. He glances at Alec and Max as he reads it, "Jace wants to meet me at a DownWorld rave. He has the ruby necklace that I gave Camille."

Alec smiles, "Things are back on track."

Max giggles, "The nightclub, Daddy?"

Alec kisses his forehead, "Yes indeed, Max."

Magnus looks from one to the other, "But the fire message only mentions Jace and Clary."

Alec smiles, "Don't worry, Magnus."

Max smiles, "Besides, when you portal from here, you step back into your proper place in the timeline, with no memory of this slight detour."

Magnus smiles, "Then it's time to say goodbye."

Alec nods, "Yes it is." He hugs Magnus.

Max hugs Magnus, "Thank you for helping my Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "You're welcome, Max." He opens a portal and leaves.

Max holds Alec's hand tight, "Time to go home." Alec nods as Max opens a portal and they walk through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus paces. Since waking up alone, all he has done all day, is pace.

And cry.

Magnus closes his eyes and quickly opens them again. He still isn't getting anything from the love rune. Magnus paces and tries not to think about it.

Magnus repeats to himself, that Max is going to bring Alec back.

Magnus paces and runs his thumb across his fingers.

He's a centuries old warlock. Thousands of lovers. But only one husband. One husband that he needs right this minute.

Magnus blinks back tears and continues to pace.

He quickly turns around when he hears a portal open by the door. Max and Alec walk into the living room.

Magnus only needs three strides to be in front of Alec. His husband looks tired, but Alec smiles at him. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's hair and kisses him. Alec puts his arms around Magnus' waist and pulls him close.

Max watches his fathers kiss with a gentle smile.

They stop kissing and rest their foreheads together. Magnus puts his arms around Alec's neck and closes his eyes. He can feel the peace, that is 'Alec', calm his nerves and make him feel like himself again. He smiles and relaxes as the love rune sends him the loft as Alec's present location. Max giggles as the love rune glows blue. Magnus opens his eyes and looks at Alec. His husband slowly opens his eyes and smiles at Magnus, "Hi."

Max giggles.

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec, "Hi yourself."

Alec closes his eyes, "I have a monster of a headache."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "It has been a suckass kind of day." He rests his forehead against Alec's.

"Indeed it has."

Max walks over and wraps his arms around his fathers. He rests his head against Alec's arm, "We've had worst days."

Magnus opens his eyes and glares at his son, "Max, there's a bed in the Institute with your name on it."

Max giggles and holds his fathers tighter, "Poppa all brave, now that Daddy is back in his arms."

Alec laughs, "Max, behave."

"Yes, Daddy."

Magnus sniffs and holds Alec tighter, "I hate both of you."

Alec smiles, "Guess I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Magnus glares at him, "Sleeping on the sofa, my ass."

Alec kisses him, "And it's a fine ass."

Max screams, "Really, Daddy? Since when do you bring up fathers' sex?"

Alec laughs, "Hey, there's a first time for everything."

Max shakes his head, "Not for _**that**_."

Alec laughs, "Sorry, blueberry."

Magnus smiles and rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "I'm starving."

Alec nods, "How about ordering in?"

Max smiles, "Pizza?"

Magnus nods, "Call and get our usual order."

Max nods and takes out his phone. He orders their dinner as his fathers continue to hold each other. Their foreheads touching, their eyes closed.

After placing the order, Max smiles and watches his fathers. Every now and then, they gently kiss, their souls reconnecting after being apart.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been working on this for a couple of weeks in between sleeping and working the overnight shift.

It was only supposed to be a one chapter thing, but I felt that Magnus and Max's day should also be seen. Therefore chapter 2 will have their POV and the dinner discussion.

Oh and if you want to see how big the block is from the Library to Dunkin, there's a link over at malec_4ever.

Of course, Max gets his computer skills from Alec. :D


	2. Magnus and Max

As promised, what happened when Magnus and Max woke up to an Alec-less loft.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus reaches for Alec as he opens his eyes. Alec isn't there. Magnus looks around the bedroom and stares at his dresser. It takes a couple of minutes for him to realize that there is only ONE dresser against the wall.

Magnus quickly sits up and jumps out the bed. He runs out the bedroom and looks around the living room. He glances into the kitchen and notices that the Keurig machine is gone from the counter.

Magnus shakes his head and closes his eyes. He concentrates on Alec's bright smile but gets nothing from the love rune. He opens his eyes, takes a deep breath and closes them again. This time he thinks about Alec's warm hazel eyes, as his thumb runs against his fingers.

Nothing.

Magnus slowly opens his eyes and stares at the empty counter space as tears run down his face.

Last night after making love, he and Alec fell asleep in each other's arms.

This morning, Alec is gone.

Magnus screams.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max wakes up and slowly sits up. He feels funny. He can't be sick because warlocks don't get 'sick', but he doesn't feel right. He sits there and tries to figure out what is wrong.

He hears Poppa scream and throws the covers to the floor. He gets out the bed and runs out his room. Magnus is standing in the middle of the kitchen, tears running down his face. His hands are shaking.

Max runs into his fathers' bedroom, expecting to see Daddy lying in a pool of blood.

The bed is empty. Confused, Max turns around and looks at the wall where his fathers' dressers are. But he only sees ONE dresser. He runs out the room and goes over to Magnus.

He wraps his arms around his father, "Poppa, where's Daddy?"

Magnus sobs as he holds Max, "I don't know. The love rune isn't working. Max, my angel is gone."

Max buries his face in Magnus' neck as tears run down his own face, "I'll find him and god help whoever took him from us."

Magnus holds him tighter, "Please, Max."

Max nods as they hold each other.

Magnus takes a deep breath and lets his son go, "Okay, Max."

Max runs into his room and gets his laptop. He powers it on and puts it on the kitchen table. Magnus sits down and stares at it. Max fills the kettle with water. When the water is ready, he makes two cups of tea and places them on the table. He glances at the bagels, but he isn't hungry. He asks his father, "You want anything else, Poppa?"

Magnus takes a sip of his tea and looks at his son with tear filled eyes, "You know what I want, Max."

Max nods, he kisses Magnus' cheek and sits in front of his laptop, time to find out what happened to Daddy. He drinks his tea and starts typing, "I'm on it."

Magnus sips his tea and tries not to look at the empty spot on the counter. Every time he does, tears run down his face. He tries to pay attention to what Max is typing, but he can't. He closes his eyes and once again reaches for the love rune, but still gets nothing.

He quickly opens his eyes and passes a hand over Max's forehead. Max looks at him, "What you doing, Poppa?"

"I'm locking away your memories of Daddy." Magnus passes a hand over his own forehead and takes a deep breath.

Max gives Magnus a weak smile, "Thanks." He returns to his typing.

Magnus nods and takes another sip of tea.

Max finishes typing and taps on the keyboard as he waits for answers. Magnus moves his chair closer, so he can see the screen. Max leans against him as they wait.

Max sits up as text pops up on the screen. He shakes his head as he reads, "This can't be right."

Magnus tries to read what it says, but the print is too small, "What is it Max?"

"Daddy was killed when he was seven."

"Where?"

"Central Park."

"Isn't that what happened in your nightmare when you were almost fourteen?"

Max nods, "Yes, but this time Daddy stayed dead. Grandma Maryse stepped down from being Head. Robert continued running the Institute by himself, then Aldertree took over."

Magnus sighs, "And me?"

"You gave up the High Warlock position a couple of weeks after Daddy was killed, stating that it was too stressful. Some guy named Lorenzo Rey took over the position."

"Really? Lorenzo is a phony, no taste, egomaniacal piece of shit who can be charming when he wants to." Magnus pushes his cup of tea away, "Too stressful?"

Max nods, "I guess even though you may not have been around him, you still sensed his death and it weighed on you."

"That is how I feel now."

Max hugs him, "At least we now know what happened. I saved him once, I'll save him again."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Not a doubt in my mind."

Max nods as he types, "I don't know how it was allowed to happen again." He stops typing and taps on the keyboard, "That's weird."

Magnus looks from the screen to Max, "What's the matter?"

"The timeline stops."

"Stops? What do you mean it 'stops'? How can a timeline _stop_?"

"It is possible for it to stop, meaning that it's current."

Magnus looks around the loft, "You mean the timeline is now?'

Max nods as he taps the keyboard, "Let me try something." He starts typing.

"When did it stop?"

"2017"

"Obviously that's not now _**here**_."

"Exactly, Poppa." Max continues to type.

Magnus glances at the bar but doesn't want to move from Max's side, afraid that he might lose his son as easily as he lost his husband.

Max sits back and nods, "It happened in another world."

"Another world's Alec was killed as a child?"

Max nods, "All this stuff happened in THAT world."

"So where is _**my**_ angel?"

Max looks at Magnus, "Daddy is in that world."

"Why?"

"I assume to either fix it or to get us to fix it."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "By whom?"

"Mistress Destiny."

Magnus sits back in his chair, "Wow."

Max nods, "Each world needs to be different, so when he was killed in that world, the same way they tried to kill him here, Mistress Destiny went, ' _Nope, not going to happen_ '. It's like the nightmare I had that revolved around Daddy's death, but Maxine's Alec's actual death was completely different."

Magnus nods, "Okay, but the Keurig machine, his dresser are gone. The love rune gives me nothing."

"How else to get our attention?"

"She definitely did that."

Max nods, "I suspect that he isn't really gone from our world, just gone from the loft. If we called Aunt Izzy or Uncle Jace looking for Daddy, they would tell us, he was in a meeting or out doing something. But they would know who he is. That is why the love rune isn't working, like cell phones, its range doesn't include other worlds."

Magnus glances at the empty space on the counter, "Okay. So now what?"

"Easy. All I have to do is save young Alec in that world, then find Daddy."

"How do you find him?"

Max types, "I think it's safe to assume he woke up in the Institute."

Magnus weakly smiles, "His old room."

Max giggles, "After all your threats, it finally happened."

"Doesn't count."

Max smiles, "Can we assume Daddy will come to Brooklyn?"

Magnus remembers something Alec told him after Maxine's fathers helped Max. He nods, "Your Daddy would have shown up here."

Max taps on the keyboard as he reads, "Interesting."

"What?"

Max smiles, "It seems that an unauthorized user tapped into the Institute's death records."

"From?"

"The main library at Grand Army Plaza."

Magnus smiles, "My angel is in Brooklyn."

Max giggles, "And we assume he isn't alone."

Magnus nods, "Somehow I'm with him."

Max takes out his phone and syncs it to the laptop, "First, I save young him again, then I bring Daddy home." He stands up.

Magnus also stands. He kisses Max's forehead, "Be careful."

"Yes, Poppa." Max opens a portal, sets his invisibility glamour and leaves.

Magnus glances at the bar, then shakes his head. All he needs right now is Alec. He glances at the empty space on the counter and walks out the kitchen. He needs to keep busy until Max returns. He glances around the living room but can't concentrate on anything.

He starts pacing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Max sets the table for dinner, he notices that the Keurig machine is back on the counter. He smiles. His fathers are still holding each other. Max walks into their bedroom and nods. Daddy's dresser also is back where it belongs.

The pizza arrives and his fathers finally let each other go.

They sit down to eat dinner.

After finishing his third slice, Magnus moves his chair closer to Alec. He rests his head against Alec's arm and holds his hand. He closes his eyes with a smile.

Max giggles. Magnus opens one eye and glares at his son, "What's so funny?"

Max smiles, "Daddy was only gone for one day."

Magnus closes his eye and holds Alec's arm tighter, "It felt like a month."

Max nods, "It did." He smiles at Alec, "So Daddy, how did you convince Magnus to help you?"

Alec smiles, "The magic word."

Max giggles, " _Please_?"

Alec laughs, "No, _husband_."

Magnus opens his eyes and looks at Alec, " _Husband_?"

"Yes. I told him that he was my husband and he let me into the loft."

Magnus nods, "Yes, that would have worked."

Alec laughs, "It did work."

Magnus puts his head back against Alec's arm, "As long as he kept his hands to himself."

Alec laughs, "He did."

"Good, otherwise I would have to pay him a visit."

Max giggles, "Daddy, were those the clothes you woke up in?"

Alec looks down and shakes his head, "By the angel, I completely forgot that I've been in my sleep clothes all day."

Magnus chuckles without opening his eyes, "I'm still in my pajamas, don't worry about it."

"But you weren't running around New York City. I was on the subway. The library. Dunkin Donuts."

Magnus looks at him, "You went to Dunkin, with him?"

Alec nods, "Yes, after we finished in the library, we went to get something to eat."

"Uh huh. He drank coffee?"

"No, I ordered him tea."

"You ordered?"

"Yes, Magnus. What's the big deal?"

Max giggles, "I think Poppa is jealous of other Magnus."

Magnus sniffs at their son. He closes his eyes as he rests his head back on Alec's arm, "I have nothing to be jealous about. Alexander is back with the right Magnus Bane, thank you very much."

Max smiles, "You're welcome."

Magnus opens one eye and smiles at his son. Max leans over and kisses Magnus' cheek.

Alec smiles, "It was kind of strange, how easy it was the second time around to be comfortable with him."

Magnus looks at Alec, "Just how 'comfortable' were you?"

Alec laughs and kisses him, "Not _**that**_ comfortable, Magnus. I mean being able to talk to him."

Magnus nods, "Okay, because I'm seriously thinking about having a decision with him in regards to messing with other men's husbands."

Max giggles, "Besides Poppa, he wouldn't remember being with Daddy anyway."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because once he portaled away from the warehouse, where I found them, he went into the corrected timeline. All the events that happened because of young Alec's death, including meeting Daddy, were erased."

Magnus nods, "Good."

Alec smiles, "I never saw you as the jealous type, Magnus."

Magnus kisses him, "Not ordinarily, but I know how persistent I was with you, so I don't trust other mes around you."

"That made no sense."

Magnus smiles, "It made sense to me." He closes his eyes as he rests his head against Alec's arm.

Max giggles as he clears the table, "Poppa is just mad because he didn't get a chance to kill Aldertree again."

Magnus opens one eye, "What does Aldertree have to do with this?"

"Oh, he and Zachary were going to hurt Daddy and Magnus."

Magnus looks from one to the other, "What?"

Alec shakes his head, "I had it under control."

Max giggles, "Then why did Magnus yell at you?"

Magnus narrows his eyes, "He yelled at you?"

Alec kisses him, "No he didn't yell at me. Max is mistaken. He was just upset that I ran out the window and got captured."

"Don't try to distract me with kisses, Alexander. I would have yelled at you as well, if you got yourself captured. Why the hell did you go out the window?"

"Because I couldn't find a good hiding spot and Aldertree was going to find me."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I don't want to hear any more. Alec is safe and that world is fixed. A happy ending all around."

Max nods. He walks into the living room and puts the television on.

Magnus sighs and holds Alec, "Having you gone from my arms was one thing, but seeing your dresser gone meant that you were _**never**_ in my arms."

Alec holds him, "I'm in your arms now."

"And that is where you belong." They kiss.

Max giggles, "Get a room you two."

Alec smiles, "Audience is sending us to our room."

Magnus smiles, "Audience is smart, takes after me."

Alec laughs, "Oh, now he is your son."

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "He is our son."

"Yes he is." They stand and walk into the living room. Max kisses them both 'good night' and hand in hand, they walk into their bedroom.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I borrowed Magnus' description of Lorenzo from **The Powers That Be**. ;D

Fluffy goodness is always a great way to end a fanfic.

Wouldn't you agree?

Love ya. xoox


End file.
